Together again
by friends-with-kagome
Summary: kouga searched for kagome for a long time, every day and night. Finally, kagome comes out of the bone eaters well and she began to look for her friends. She couldn't resist to visit her friends so she came to sengoku gidai. What would happen to kagome wn
1. Default Chapter

Learn to love again  
  
Hello, I'm a fan of Inuyasha and I hope u would enjoy my story. NO FLAMEZ!! (I'm ten, so if you make fun of my writing I'm going to tell on ff.net! And tell me to improve or add something that you want it to be in my story!)  
  
!#$%&()!!#$%TY!#$%&()  
  
Kagome was lonely and couldn't find friends or companions to have fun with and she is always sitting in her favourite spot at home, near the shrine. (Remember that Kagome was grabbed and she was inside the well and she found Inuyasha. But this is different; it is all about Kouga and Kagome.)  
  
On a sunny day, Kagome decided to go down the well once more to meet someone that she does not want to meet but wants to meet Sango, Shippo and Miroku, but not Inuyasha, Kagome and Inuyasha were divorced a long, long time ago, like 3-4 years ago.  
  
Now Kagome is out of the well and Kouga popped his head into the well and Kagome said,  
  
"K....Kouga! Where have u been? I came back to meet my friends and you! Oh, I'm so glad that u came for me. But why?  
  
"Well, since Inuyasha can go into the well, but I can't, so almost everyday and night, I will check to see if u are there. And I also want you to..... get married."  
  
"Get married?! Are u kidding me? U are terribly nuts! N-U-T-S!!!! I will never marry until I get to 20 years old! So goodbye and I'll just be meeting my friends to say hello and I'll go. See ya!"  
  
"Hey! Wait Kagome! Please! You know how much I loved you since I first asked you to become my mate!"  
  
"Hah! In your dreams Kouga! You captured me and.... augh! Fine! I'll marry you!"  
  
"Really?!!!"  
  
"No, stupid! Are you dumb?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
So Kagome climbed out and she just walked away. Kagome thought to herself, 'man, marry Kouga? Get real! I will not marry him unless he changes his mind!'  
  
Kagome just bumped into Sango and Sango said,  
  
"Gasp! Kagome! You're here! I can't believe it! You are actually here!! One question, why are you here?"  
  
Kagome screams,"I'm here to just say hello!!"  
  
Sango asks, "Umm.... Why are you getting angry at me for? I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sango, I didn't mean to, I just had a bad day with Kouga. That idiot! He wants to marry me!! After I just divorced with InuTrasha! AND TALKING ABOUT THAT DOG-TURD, WHY DID HE SEE KIKYOU?! IS HE STILL SEEING HER?! THAT STUPID HALF-BREED!!!!!!"  
  
"Hmm... very interesting! I guess u now hate Kouga and Inuyasha huh?  
  
"Yup! Always hated them since I was born! Even though I didn't meet them back then......."  
  
Sango gave her a bemused expression. "Well. I'm glad you're back. Lets celebrate!"  
  
"I'm just here to say hi....." Kagome said slowly. She had no intention to see that mangy mutt. 'Oh great. I'm starting to sound like Kouga. That wimpy wolf. Oh NOW I sound like TRASHA! KUSO!'  
  
"Well, I gotta go and see Shippo and the others except Dumbohtrasha and Pukiyou!!  
  
Sango grinned, it was pretty obvious Kagome can hold a grudge. 'Mental note. NEVER get Kagome pissed off.'  
  
Shippou saw Kagome at the top of the hill and Shippou cried out loud right beside Inuyasha and Kikyou,  
  
"Kagome! You're back!! You're finally back!! Yippee!! I can't believe my fox ears!!"  
  
Inuyasha said boringly, "Wow... like I can't notice that. And anyways, I have my beautiful priestess. Not stupid Kagome."  
  
Kagome said angrily, "Grr..... I hated you when I was born!! Haa!! Take that you nincom poop!! And anyways, at least I have some friends back at my home!" Kagome lied  
  
"Huh, who cares? I don't care if you have any friends or not, I only care if you died somehow." Inuyasha said cheerfully.  
  
"SHUT UP! NO MORE ARGUING! AND BESIDES, I KNOW THAT INUYASHA LIKES ME BETTER!1" Kikyou blabbered out.  
  
Kagome stared at Inutrasha and Pukiko hugging each other then she left. When Kagome left them, she thought, 'That Pukiko..... is a really good name.....PUKE-i-yo...  
  
Huh! I don't care about that stubborn half breed with his extremely dumb priestess!! I better see Kouga instead of Inuyasha and Kikyou! If Inuyasha dares to ask me to marry him or anything that is mushy and stuff, I'll just say 'shut up Inuyasha! And I'll teach him a lesson if he comes to me later and...oh never mind! I do not even want to talk about Inuyasha! ARGH!'  
  
"Uh... Kagome? Are you okay? You were muttering something that was about Inuyasha and Kikyou. Are you worried about them?" Kouga said worriedly.  
  
"AHH!! It's you! Kouga... again! You scared me half to death!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but I was just worried. So I came to check you out! So what's up?" Kouga said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh... it's about Inuyasha and Kikyou. Inuyasha hates me!! He never liked me ever since-! And anyways, I could just leave him forever and have some fun with you for a while." (Not that typa fun u perverts out there)  
  
"Wow! Are you serious? Cuz like, you did the 'no thing' to me last time but I hope that it isn't the same thing....!" Kouga said excitedly.  
  
"Yup! I'm serious! And I hope that you would like me better than Ayame....." Kagome said excitedly.( Ayame is a character that Kouga promised to marry until Kagome showed up! If you didn't know...)  
  
"Where do you want to go now? The waterfalls?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Well... I would want to go to the waterfalls and see it!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Sure! No problem! I'll take you there as fast as a cheetah could run."  
  
Kagome had no doubt about that. And snuggled into Kouga's furry garments, 'I'll rest here, just so.....' She didn't know why, but she felt SAFE from Inuyasha at the moment.  
  
Safe from his choice.  
  
!#$%&()!#$%&!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()  
  
Well that's the first chapter! I hoped u liked it!!! Constructive criticism welcomed. REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!! 


	2. Kouga's food

Thank you for reviewing RyuuKumiko!! Sorry for updating like... almost for a week but at least I'm trying to uh... update a lot sooner! (If I have time) Well, I don't think that ANYONE else was reading this so... I guess that anyone can read this or...not... well... this is my second chapter! ENJOY! means that another paragraph has started. Weird.  
  
$&()$##$%&())(&%!!!  
  
While Kouga and Kagome were jumping on trees, Kagome lay on Kouga's back and she fell asleep.  
  
Kouga was saying something to Kagome when she woke up, "Kagome, we're here. We're at the waterfalls just what you wanted to go. So let's enjoy the waterfalls and have a great swim."  
  
(Well, Kagome or Kouga, they don't have any swimming suits. But Kouga doesn't wear anything except his amour. I think. And don't think that they are going to jump in a pool of water and start swimming, but Kouga and Kagome would be jumping behind the waterfalls and there would be a pool of water... Pretty lame. )  
  
Kouga and Kagome jumped off a cliff behind the waterfalls and landed in a pool of water.  
  
'Just as I thought, I knew that there would be another waterfall down there. It's pretty annoying for once.' Kagome thought to herself. 'But at least that I am with Kouga not Inu-Trasha!! Grr...!'  
  
Minutes passed by and the couples left the waterfalls and went back to Kaede's hut. Kouga and Kagome walked in as everybody else stared at them in an astonishing look. "And where have you two been doing?!" Inuyasha said angrily. Staring at Kagome and Kouga again.  
  
"It's none of your business Inuyasha. SIT!" Kagome screamed.  
  
WHUMP! "HEY! What did you do that for?!" Inuyasha said lifting himself up.  
  
"You're the one who was blabbering stuff out that I did not want anyone to hear. And besides, you were with Kikyou the whole time when I was gone!!!"  
  
"Jeez, it doesn't matter if I just stay with Kikyou for a while." Inuyasha said while staring at Kagome in a mean expression that some of you guys out there use mostly all of the time to your mothers. (Like me! people staring at me What? Did I say something wrong? Grabs my arms and took me to the judge. I hope it's Judge Judy! No... Damn!)  
  
"A WHILE!?!?!? THAT WAS FOR A WHOLE DAY!! I think... BUT YOU-! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS STAYING WITH KIKYOU FOR A LONG TIME SINCE SHE WAS REBORNED FROM THOSE FREAKING ANGELS!!" Kagome yelled angrily.  
  
Inuyasha scoffed and walked away. Kikyou came behind after Inuyasha.  
  
;; (Inuyasha and Kikyou came back to get some food.)  
"I hope you're hungry! I've plenty of food I've got from my den."  
  
Kouga made a steaming fried piece of seaweed, sauce with spicy stuff on the seaweed, and bloody meat.  
  
"Well, eat up! It's very nutritious! And it is good! Try it!" Kouga said smiling.  
  
Every one looked at each others faces and they all looked frightened. Miroku was the first one to blabber out something really mean... "I'd rather eat dog puke!"  
  
Kouga said, "Excuse me?"  
  
At least Sango saved Miroku's life. Kouga was just about to get the sizzling frying pan and just when Sango said, "What he meant was, I'd better dig in quick!"  
  
Miroku whispered, "Thanks! I needed that! But that was really what I meant! Because it looked worse than dog puke!! It's true!"  
  
Finally Sango sighed and whispered back, "Well, it's okay to say that but Kouga made it and he gave us food! It's better than Inuyasha's food!"  
  
Kagome was just about to serve Inuyasha but Kikyou served him first. Kagome shrugged and began to stuff some of Kouga's food onto Inuyasha's plate and practically half of the food was on Inuyasha's plate.  
  
"No! Seriously Kagome! I beg you! No more!" Inuyasha tried to yell, but Kagome she kept on stuffing food onto Inuyasha's plate. Inuyasha tried to push it off until Kagome shouted,  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
WHUMP!  
  
"Grr... Kag-"  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!!" Kagome yelled across the room. Inuyasha fell off his chair and made a BIG dent in Kaede's hut. (Kaede wasn't there so she doesn't know. She was too busy picking up strawberries for dessert.)  
  
Inuyasha climbed up the chair and began to eat one bite at a time. Same with Kikyou and the rest of the group. After one bite, everybody yelled except for Kagome,  
  
"Ahh!! Too spicy and disgusting!! Hurry! Run to the bathroom before it's too late!!"  
  
Everybody except Kagome zoomed in top speed to the bathroom but, they didn't make it. They vomited everywhere. On the ground, on the ceiling and on the windows! Actually, the vomit was everywhere!! Kouga gave Miroku, Shippou, Sango, Inuyasha and Kikyou an angry look but smiled at Kagome who didn't eat anything of Kouga's food because she asked. (That was very lame. But at least it was funny. ;;;) The day has gone and everyone was stuffed from Kouga's food. Especially Inuyasha, Kagome told Inuyasha that if he doesn't eat, Kagome would say,  
  
"SIT!" WHUMP!  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Every time Inuyasha stopped eating or said,' I'm full.' Kagome would say the uh... 'Sit' word... WHUMP! ''; "Grr..! STOP THAT WOULD YOU?!" Inuyasha. Friendswithkagome- jeez. I'm just a kid u idiotic half mutt! Well, back to the story! :P  
  
Everyone said goodbye to Kagome except for Inuyasha and Kikyou and Kagome and Kouga left to hang out with each other in Kouga's den full of harmless wolves to Kagome. But for other 'strangers', Kouga's wolves attack any human not demon. Shippou did not want them to leave but they must. They had to find out what would happen to their best friend and what would happen to Ayame. Kagome laid on Kouga's back once more and drifted off to Kouga's den to save Ayame from harm.  
  
!#$%&()(&%$##$(&%$##$%&(%$#  
  
I'll try to update sigh chapter three next Saturday.  
  
(Best friend going on Monday, June 22, 2004, feels like that we are almost like sisters. Well... I hope she has a safe journey to England.)  
  
I'll update and you'll review!!! Bi! C u in chapter 3!! R&R!! Update soon! Don't worry! I hope...that I would at least make a little bit of chapter 3! Well, I hope that you liked it! For the last time, READ AND REVIEW!! 


End file.
